Empty revenge
by shadowwriter01
Summary: A marine officer had captured the pirate he had been hunting for two years. Now he had to face the one who is responsible for the death of his family.


One Piece is the property of Eichiro Oda and not mine.

ccxx

Empty revenge

A group of ten men were sitting in sea stone caffs on the floor. They were on board of a marine ship.

Standing before them was a officer with two soldiers standing behind him. It was a group of captured pirates.

The marine officer was more than happy. After all this time, he had finally succeeded.

It has taken him over two years, but now they finally had the pirate he had been hunting for the entire time.

He looked at the man who was sitting directly before him still bruised and damaged from the fight.

The pirate Rais Level Gilles. A bounty of 85 million berry. The captain of the "wrecker pirates." A pirate crew that made itself a name with running around, attacking and pillaging ships and villages. And that had been active in the new world for a few years.

But for this particular marine it was more than that. It was personal.

It was since this group attacked and pillaged his hometown two years ago. Since his old father and his brother had been killed for standing up to them, since their house had been burned down, since his sister had been kidnapped.

Lieutenant commander Chess Redvin hadn´t seen his family for many years at this point. He had left years ago after his mother died to join the marines.

His home island had become pirate territory some time later. And it had barely been freed from that pirate´s control, as it had already been attacked by the next one, Gilles.

It hadn´t been until months afterwards that he had heard about what had happened with his family and his home. After his wounds from the battle against Whitebeard had been healed.

From that day on, he had sworn to himself that he would bring Gilles and his crew to justice. As he would every other pirate who would cross his way.

That was the reason why he had joined the marines in the first place. To protect the normal people from pirates and criminals and make the world save.

But this was the one he truly wanted. He took another look at the defeated criminal before him.

"After more than two years, I have finally captured you." Chess addressed the pirate captain.

The man looked at him questening. It was obvious that he had no idea where to place him.

"Do I know you?"

Chess smiled. The pirate didn´t knew. This was his chance to tell him why he had been captured and would spend the rest of his life in prison.

He wanted him to know exactly who had brought him down.

"You don´t know who I am. We have never met in person. But I have been after you for over two years now. Ever since you had killed my family and destroyed my home."

The pirate just smirked.

"I have destroyed many homes and killed many families, I fear you have to get a bit more specific."

Chess felt as his blood boiled. The temptation was great to just kill the creature before him. But no, he would go to Impel Down and suffer for his whole life, that would be far better.

"It was shortly after the Whitebeard war", Chess told him. "The island Binara, close to the New World. Do you remember?"

As he had said this, the pirate was looking at him astonished for a few moments, as if he couldn´t believe what he had just heard.

Then something happened Chess would have never anticipated.

The pirate began to laugh. He laughed so loud and wild that the entire room was dining. And he didn´t stop.

Chess realised that he had drawn his sword. How could this scum dare to laugh about what he has done?

"You, what do you think you are laughing at?" He screamed at Gilles.

"You. You have not the slightest idea right? You don´t know anything, don´t you?

You fool, you blasted idiot."

The pirate was still laughing and didn´t want to stop.

"What are you talking about?" Chess was screaming again. This time more confused than angry.

"This island, this island", the pirate repeated, "was part of Whitebeard´s territory.

He was protecting it. We couldn´t even have attacked it as long as he was around.

He was protecting all of his islands, hundreds of them. He had been holding us back for years. That means until you marines

came and destroyed him. By the way",

the pirate looked at him.

"Thank you for your help. Without you, we could have never pulled that off."

Then he started to laugh again, louder and even more unbound than before.

Chess felt his blood turn to ice. He realised that the sword had fallen out of his hand.

The end


End file.
